


Question

by Misty1024



Series: Alyanette [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Interviews, Parce qu'Alya ne sait pas lâcher le Ladynoir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Alya continuait de vouloir voir Ladybug et Chat Noir ensemble, au grand désespoir de sa petite-amie.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Alyanette [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668
Kudos: 4





	Question

– Mais tu trouves pas qu’ils vont trop bien ensemble ?

– Alya, comprends un peu à la fin. Ladybug n’aime pas Chat Noir, elle l’a répété un nombre de fois incalculable, alors essaies de respecter ça.

– Je suis sûre qu’elle fait ça pour se protéger…Tu as vu comment Chat Noir agit avec elle ?

Marinette soupira.

– Et ça ne t’a jamais traversé l’esprit que ce soit un amour à sens unique ? Et puis imagine qu’elle sorte avec quelqu’un en civile ! Elle pourrait en avoir marre des rumeurs sur sa relation avec Chat, je veux dire…Perso, si j’étais Ladybug, je me sentirais coupable à propos de toi.

Alya la regarda, surprise.

– Mais c’est pas pareil, je veux dire, si elle avait quelqu’un dans sa vie civile, elle l’aurait dit, non ?

– Eh bien je reprends, vu comme Ladybug est stricte à propos des identités secrètes, crois-moi bien sur une chose : elle n’en parlerait pas.

– Tu dis ça comme si tu la connaissais personnellement…

Marinette eut un sourire en coin.

– C’est parce que je suis sa petite-copine ! Ah !

– Eh, Ladybug ou pas Ladybug, j’t’interdis de me tromper !

Elle lui fit une pichenette sur le front et les deux rigolèrent.

– Je blague, tu es la seule que j’aime. Dis-toi seulement que ça dérange peut-être Ladybug.

Que ça la dérange, et qu’elle ne peut rien dire parce que justement, c’est toi sa petite amie. Pensa Marinette, ironiquement.

– Ok…Je lui demanderais la prochaine fois !

La bleutée passa sa main dans ses cheveux, désespérée, est-ce que _Ladybug_ arriverait à faire entendre raison à sa petite amie ? Elle l’espérait. La journée de cours passa tranquillement, mais dès la nuit tombée, des cris se firent entendre à l’extérieur, il fallait aller combattre. Marinette se transforma en vitesse et partit rejoindre le champ de bataille. La victoire fut rapide, c’était Monsieur pigeon, une fois de plus…Elle pensait en avoir fini avec lui pourtant.

– Ladybug ?

Elle se tourna vers Alya, et c’est parti…Elle aimait sa petite amie, mais elle pouvait très vite devenir intrusive quand elle le voulait.

– Oui ?

– Tu pourrais répondre à quelques questions s’il te plaît ?

Elle hocha la tête et les deux se rendirent sur un banc, vite rejointes par Chat Noir, qu’Alya avait aussi invité.

– Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ?

Ladybug soupira et son partenaire eut un sourire en coin.

– Malheureusement, toujours pas, mais j’ose espérer qu’elle succombe bientôt à mon cha-rme.

– Chat, je te l’ai déjà dit, ça n’arrivera pas.

– Encore à cause de ce garçon ?

La coccinelle fronça les sourcils, puis réalisa.

– Oh ! Non, non, plus depuis longtemps…J’étais persuadée de t’en avoir parlé…Enfin. Peu importe. On peut changer de question ?

La blogueuse hocha la tête, intriguée.

– Donc…Tu ne nies pas ça pour vous protéger ?

– Non.

Clair, net et précis.

– Oh. Et…Et ça te dérange que j’insiste à ce point ? Enfin…Après tout tu as peut-être quelqu’un.

Elle l’avait écoutée, alléluia !

– À vrai dire, plutôt, oui. Déjà parce que ça donne de faux espoirs à Chat Noir, sans offense, je t’apprécie énormément, mais comme un ami. Et puis, de toute manière, ma vie amoureuse ne regarde que moi.

– Tu as quelqu’un du coup ?

– Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. Si tu veux poser ce style de question, fait-le à Chat Noir. Personnellement, je préfère garder ça pour moi.

Les questions s’enchaînèrent, plus ou moins pertinentes, jusqu’à qu’Alya mette fin à l’interview.

– Je suppose que tu ne répondras pas même sans la caméra…

L’héroïne soupira et lâcha.

– Que ça reste entre nous trois. J’ai bien une petite amie, mais je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Voilà, donc vous pouvez arrêter de me questionner là-dess-

– C’est Marinette ?

Les deux sauveurs de Paris la regardèrent, surpris.

– Hein ? Non, pourquoi ce serait elle ?

– Elle a blagué là-dessus cet aprèm…Enfin, j’espère bien, parce qu’elle est à moi !

Ladybug avait un sourire en coin, ce qu’elle aimait cette fille…

Chacun rentra chez soi et le lendemain…

– Bon, ok, t’avais raison, Marinette.

– J’ai toujours raison, Alya.

– Mais ils étaient si mignons ensemble…Et puis, j’ai de la peine pour Chat Noir…

– Mieux vaut qu’il n’ait pas de faux espoirs, pas vrai ? Allez, lâche ce portable et vient en cours.

– N’empêche, je me demande si sa petite amie sait qu’elle est Ladybug…

Marinette regarda sa copine.

– T’as dit un truc ?

– Je disais « j’arrive ».


End file.
